The Miracle of Sky
by Thalia Lightning Punk
Summary: What would happen when Ironhide comes across a teenage girl in a car wreck? What if she wasn't completly human? Plz read I know the summary sucks but i hope its better then i make it sound. plz R&R rating K  may change


_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer._

There was nothing for miles around the base. Nothing out of the ordinary, but then I thought I saw what looked like a black skyscraper when I looked at it closer I noticed that it was smoke. Smoke? What would be smoking out here?

_: Ironhide to Optimus:_

_: Optimus here. What's wrong Ironhide?:_

_: Will you go with me to check out that smoke it might be __decepticon related.: I sent._

_: Sure lets go.: he sent back. _He headed out to the front gate the same time I did. When we got there it looked like a bomb went off. The car didn't even look like a car. The top was ripped off and the front of it looked like a giant foot kicked it in. I transformed and looked in. I saw blood and heard a whimper. I looked into the backseat and noticed a girl around 15 years of age slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"This isn't good." I said looking in the back seat of the car. "No this isn't good at all. Optimus come over here quick."

"Yes Ironhide." He said looking grave he didn't like the sight of the wreckage knowing that humans have been hurt.

"This is a human teen and if we don't get her back to the base she'll die." I said gently picking the girl up and handed her to Prime. "Put her in my backseat." I said after I transformed back to my alt mode. When we got back to the base we had her checked out by both the base doctors and Ratchet. They both said that she was fine just a bit scratched up and that's it.

"What are we going to do with her? She doesn't have any family left that we know of." Will asked.

"I don't know, but we can't just leave her alone. She needs a family and I will take care of her till we find out if she has any family left."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, but I have this feeling deep down in my spark that I'm supposed to do this Will, I know it." I said meaning what I was saying.

Later that afternoon I made my way over to the med bay to pick up the girl from the wreck. I really need to figure out her name.

"She's over there Ironhide. She's sleeping." Ratchet said walking up behind me. "She does have a name its Skylar Jackson her and her mother are from New York." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked. How would he know that she's been asleep since we got back?

"She told me. I don't think she's human Ironhide at least not fully human. She talks as if she's been alive for decades. Instead of fifteen years. She told me her name and where she's from, but she wouldn't tell me anything else she said that the only person she'd talk 2 would be the person who saved her. So that would be you."

"What! What do you mean she'll only tell me?"

"I don't know. Just go and see her, maybe she'll tell you."

"Fine." I said walking off. Why would I be the only person she would tell about herself? Well that makes me feel special. I walked into the room she was in. AWWW she looks so cute and fragile looking. She looks so human. Right then she turned towards me and opened her eyes. They flashed decepticon red, then autobot blue. Then they turned a more normal human color a dark, dark chocolate brown, with red highlights in them. She had dark almost midnight black hair-it was as dark as my armor-that was like a ravens feathers it had blue and red stripes in it. She looks like she is pretty tall. She looked like a long distance runner. She was lean like she had a life time of training for something, but what would she be training for? She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and pair of jeans with, what are they called again oh right converse. Such a strange name for a shoe. She also looked like she lived on a farm or somewhere she was outside a lot, because she was dark, not Epps dark but almost a bronze color. She was staring at me with this look in her eyes that held so much wisdom. Optimus has the same look most of the time.

"Are you the one who saved me?" She asked. Her voice was soft but I could almost feel the power she had behind it. Note to self: tell everyone NOT to get her mad. We don't want to find out the hard way of what she can do.

"Yes I am youngling." I said kneeling down to her level. She did the last thing I ever thought she would do. She wrapped her arms around my neck as best as she could and whimpered so I picked her up and held her. She snuggled deeper into my neck.

"Thank you. Will you be my dad? 'Cause I don't have any family left." She asked me. I was stunned. So all I did was nodded and held her closer.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Optimus asked.

"Who's that dad?" Skylar asked.

"That's my friend and boss Optimus Prime." I said walking over to him. He raised an optic ridge.

_: Dad?: he sent over the comm link._

_: Yeah, she asked me if I would be her dad because she doesn't have any family left.: I sent back._

"It's nice to meet you Optimus. I'm Skylar Jackson, but you can call me Sky." She said. She looked him over and began giggling.

"What's so funny Sky?" I asked.

"Him." She said giggling some more. I looked him over and noticed a huge dent in his leg.

"What happened there Prime?"

"The twins." Was all he said. I understood right away.

"They pulled a prank didn't they?" I asked I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. All he did was nod and started laughing along with me and Sky.

Later that night me and Sky were talking.

"Will you tell me about the accident?" I asked. I was laying down with her sitting on my chest over my spark.

"Sure you should know." She said looking at me with sad eyes. "The first thing I should tell you is that I'm not exactly human. I'm half human and half…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"Half what? You can tell me I won't over react if that's what you're afraid of." I said pulling her chin up with the tip of my finger.

"I'm half decepticon." She said looking down. I was frozen with shock. She's half decepticon? How is that possible? I told her I wouldn't over react so calm down there Ironhide. Calm down.


End file.
